ABC Korrasami!
by Luna de Swan
Summary: Una serie de one-shot no relacionados entre si, de cada letra del abecedario.
1. Chapter 1

La leyenda de Korra pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Esto será una serie de one-shots no vinculados entre si.

 **A** dorable

A pesar de que Korra es una persona con una personalidad ruda, fuerte y orgullosa, toda una guerrera de la tribu agua, es el Avatar y como lógica tiende a ser sobreprotectora y feroz, pero lo que más me gusta y sorprende de este poderoso ser es su Adorabilidad .

Así es, el Avatar Korra el ser más poderoso del mundo, el puente entre los humanos y los espíritus y la portadora de Raava, es la cosita más tierna y **A** dorable que pueda existir.

 **A** dorable cuando sonríe de una forma que mi corazón palpite a mil por hora.

 **A** dorable cuando me toma de la mano y desvía su rostro todo sonrojado, y piensa que no me doy cuenta.

 **A** dorable cuando intenta ser dominante y trata de robarme un beso, y justo cuando queda a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, la vergüenza la embarga y termino por tomarla de su polera azul y la apego a mi y dándole ese beso que no pudo darme y al momento de alejarme, esta de pie toda petrificada y con el rostro completamente rojo.

 **A** dorable cada vez que salimos en una cita y compramos helados ella se termina el suyo de un mordisco, mientras yo soy más recatada y lo disfruto despacio. Pero al momento de descuidarme mi amada novia aprovecha mi momento de distracción y termina por comerse más de la mitad de mi helado y al voltear con cara interrogante y la encuentro con el rostro lleno de la fría golosina, y con una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro, y yo en vez de enojarme, le quito el resto de la golosina helada con mis labios.

 **A** dorable la vez que Korra se me declaro, el avatar estaba extremadamente nerviosa, sudaba mucho y se rascaba la nuca a cada segundo, y no podía sostenerme la mirada.

-Asami yo… te quiero decir que….. bueno ayer ….. bueno este… jejeje cuando una abejita ama mucho a otra…

Rayos la pobre de mi Korra estaba mas que roja y decía tantas incoherencias. Así que para minimizar su nerviosismo, la tome de los hombros y la bese.

-Avatar Korra si lo que querías decir es 'Te amo' solo tenías que besarme.

 **A** dorable cada vez que estoy en mi taller y mi amada me espía y mira cada movimiento que hago, y piensa que no me doy cuenta de la cara de babosa enamorada que pone.

-Korra, que haces?

-Lo siento Asami, te observaba es que adoro cuando trabajas y estas toda llena de grasa y aceite de motor.- dijo mi morena novia.

-Pero amor, como entraste creí que había asegurado la puerta.

-La rompí..- Dice mi amada haciendo pucheritos.

No puedo más que suspirar, y reír por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser mi chica.

 **A** dorable cuando intento traerme algo de miel, de un panal de abejas-toro y por tratar de tomarla se llevo varios piquetes de esos insectos.

Así que mi querida Avatar, llego con el susodicho panal, sin miel y con toda la cara y brazos hinchados.

Aunque imprudente y arriesgado y termine por enojarme por semejante y peligrosa acción, no pude negar que fue un muy lindo detalle.

 **A** dorable cuando me gana la melancolía, y subo al balcón de mi mansión y me quedo contemplando el gran firmamento lleno de estrellas, no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por las personas que he perdido, y llega mi Avatar me abraza por la espalda y me susurra palabras de amor y apoyo. Y solo así, siendo abrazada por la persona que mas amo en esta vida, siento que ya no estoy sola.

Tal vez mi chica no sea la persona mas inteligente, ni la mas sensata, ni la mas lógica y tenga un carácter muy fuerte y que precisamente por su carácter tengamos grandes discusiones, pero es el ser mas cariñoso, comprensivo y con el corazón mas noble que pueda haber.

Y sobre todo es el ser mas **A** dorable sobre la faz de la tierra y estoy segura que también de los espíritus. Es por eso que el Avatar Korra, mi amiga, mi novia, y mi amante, es mi persona especial y estaré con este humano poderoso hasta que mis días como Asami Sato lleguen a su fin.

…

Jejej espero que les haya gustado este one-shot aun soy una Amateur en esto de la escritura así que cualquier comentario, o critica constructiva es bienvenida. n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola este es un Au moderno no existen los benders, y esta ambientado en la epoca actual.

 **BEBÉS**

 **CLINICA DE FERTILIZACIÓN BEIFONG**

Dos jóvenes mujeres salían de la clínica habían constatado una consulta hace como tres meses era muy difícil hacer una cita en una clínica como lo era la Beifong, ya que se especializaba en fertilización de mujeres, según los estudios de la doctora Kya Beifong podían hacer un bebé de dos mujeres solo necesitaban el ovulo de una de ellas y el ADN de la otra y así gracias a una avanzada ciencia la doctora Kya sacaba el tan ansiado cromosoma "Y" de la sangre de la donadora en este caso gracias a la ciencia moderna una mujer podía quedar embarazada de otra sin necesidad de un tercero y así el feto compartía el cincuenta por ciento del ADN de ambas féminas.

La clínica Beifong en verdad que era una institución muy famosa, acudían de todo tipo de mujeres hasta de las más alta sociedad queriendo formar una familia con la mujer que amaban en verdad que es una gran tarea y muy noble lo que hacen en esa clínica.

-¡Vamos Asami! ¿Que dice?.- decía una de las jóvenes que acababan de salir de clínica, era una chica alta morena de cuerpo atlético, pelo castaño recortado hasta los hombros y con unos impresionantes ojos lapislázuli.

-Y a voy Korra no te impacientes.- le contestaba una chica que tenia un sobre en las manos de estatura también alta, incluso mas alta que su compañera, de tez blanca con un impresionante pelo azabache largo y unos penetrantes ojos color esmeralda.

Las dos muchachas de 25 años respectivamente habían acudido esa mañana a una cita programada desde hace meses con la doctora Kya Beifong esposa de una de las mas importantes detectives en Ciudad Republica, la detective Lin beifong ambas esposas de dedicaban ala clínica era una ardua labor ya que no solo ayudaban a las mujeres a concebir entre ellas si no que también eran promotoras de la fundación Jóvenes LGTB de Cd. Republica ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes eran rechazados y abandonados a su suerte en las inmundas calles de esta fría urbe solo por el simple echo de no amar a alguien del sexo opuesto entonces la fundación Beifong los acoge y les brinda casa hogar y también los ayuda en estudios y terapia sicológica para que puedan superar esos traumas.

Volviendo con las jóvenes ellas deseaban ser madres pero no querían intervención de terceros es por eso que contactaron con la doctora para que pudieran formar un **B** ebé de las dos, ambas féminas estaban capacitadas para engendrar solo era cosa de unos cuantos estudios y estarían oficialmente embarazadas.

-¿Y que dice?.- interrogaba una impaciente ojiazul.

La chica más alta que sostenía la hoja de los resultados frente a su cara, levanto la vista y se le quedo mirando a su pareja.

-Lo siento Korra.- dijo la pelinegro en tono neutro.

-Asami¡ ya veo entonces hemos fracasado.- decía la ojiazul ya en tono resignado.

La de tez nívea puso su mano en el moreno hombro a la vez que le mostraba los resultados.

-Los siento mi amor que tendrás que aguantar a tu novia embarazada y con cambios de humor durante nueve largos meses.- decía la ojiverde con una cara radiante.

-¿Qué? Expresaba la morena ala vez que le arrebataba la hoja de papel que tenia su novia en su níveas manos.

"Le informamos por el presente documento que la señora Asami Sato tiene 3 semanas de gestación, favor de llevar todas las medidas correspondientes de alimentación y cuidados y acudir a su doctor para revisión."

Cuando termino de leer el documento la morena no se lo podía creer ella y la chica que ama van a tener un **B** ebé era completamente feliz.

La chica mas baja se acerco a la más alta y sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar publico la tomo de la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas mientras gritaban y reían.

-Korra bájame jajajaja nos están viendo amor jajaja!

-¡Asami! Mi Asami, me harás madre como quieres que no este feliz si me darás un **B** ebé.

Cuando por fin la morena bajo a las más alta se acerco y beso esos labios carmín que la volvían loca, la ojiverde correspondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu ya que su pareja estaba especialmente excitada.

El beso termino y ambas frentes quedaron unidas la más baja no pudo evitar escapársele una lagrima que la pelinegro atrapo con su pulgar.

-¡Korra! ¡Estas bien!

-Si solo que tú, no.. ustedes me hacen entrar en un estado de euforia.

-¡Oh Korra! yo te amo y seremos madres este es tú **B** ebé, nuestro **B** ebé.- dijo la pelinegro mientras llevaba las manos morenas a su vientre aun plano, pero dentro ya se estaba desarrollando la nueva vida.

-Sami yo también los amo, tú y el pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino son … mis

 **B** ebés.

...

Bueno jejeje otro pequeño shot espero les gustase, perdón en serio por las faltas de ortografías y la mala redacción, en serio que practicara mucho para traerles mejores escritos n.n

Gracias a los que me mandaron comentarios del one-shot pasado en serio muy agradecida y bueno no dejare esta historia en serio que acabare todo el abecedario.

Saludos y gracias por leer cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**CONVERSACIÓN POR WHATSAPP**

Hola emmm este es un one-shot de una conversación por whatsapp jeje la verdad no supe bien como hacerla así que solo la conversación esta en negritas y espero sea entendible.

Es un AU moderno y esta ambientada en 2015 y en tiempos de escuela. Korra y Asami están cursando la Universidad.

...

Cierta morena de ojos azules cual zafiro no podía dormir, eran las dos de la mañana y Korra no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro sobre su cama, hasta que decidió mandarle un pequeño whatsapp a su adorada y hermosa novia aunque no estaba segura si la estudiante de ingeniería contestaría.

 **-Sami, ¡Mi amor! ¿Ya estas dormida?**

 **-¿Qué haces despierta a las dos de la mañana, tonta?**

 **-No puedo dormir Sami tengo insolación.**

 **-Tonta, se dice Insomnio, no insolación.**

 **-Jeje a si eso Insomnio, jeje ¿Qué haces?**

 **-Estaba corriendo un maratón ¿Qué te parece que voy estar haciendo a las dos de la mañana?**

 **-Pero Sami no tenías por qué ser tan sarcástica**

 **-¡Wow! Korra reconoces el sarcasmo por mensajes, eso ya es un avance.**

 **-Vamos no seas así (caritas de pucheritos)**

 **-Ya duérmete Korra que mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas con el profesor Unalaq y sabes que aunque es tu tío, no tiene consideración alguna contigo y odia los retrasos y que te duermas en clases.**

 **-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mi tío tiene algo en contra mía te lo juro Sami.**

 **-¡Si, cómo no! Solo es estricto Korra**

 **-¡Nooooooooo! Es un ente del mal estoy segura que quiere asesinarme y apoderarse del mundo.**

 **-¡Jajaaja! ¡Aja! Tú tío Unalaq quiere liberar a un antiguo espíritu oscuro llamado Vaatu y fusionarse con él, y así formar un solo ser llamado UnaVattu que quieren destruirte para poder apoderarse del mundo, y pueda haber mil años de oscuridad.**

 **-¡Wow! Sami ¿como lo averiguaste?**

 **-¡Vaya! y yo que pensé que habías progresado con identificar el sarcasmo por celular, acabas de retroceder dos pasos ¡Tonta! ¡ya duérmete!**

 **-Pero Sami no me regañes que soy sensible**

 **-Cierra los ojos y ¡Duérmete de una vez!**

 **-Jeje no te enojes cariño**

 **-No estoy enojada solo duérmete mira que si repruebo en mi examen de matemáticas por no estar bien descansada ¡Te mato!**

 **-Jeje lo siento Amor pero enojada eres muy linda**

 **-¿Asami?**

 **-¿Asami?**

 **-¡Samiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

 **-Amor ¿Por qué no contestas? u.u**

 **-Sami, te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo mi pequeña tonta**

 **-En serio Asami estoy aburrida, porque no vienes y me haces compañía, te hago un campito en mi cama.**

 **-Mejor ya duérmete y déjame de molestar.**

 **-¡Ok! Tal vez le hable a Kuvira, creo que ella también sufre de insomnio.**

 **-¡Alejate de Zorruvira!**

 **-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Kuvira Beifong es una zorra! jaja deja que se lo cuente a Mako y bolin jaja**

 **-Cualquier persona que se atreva siquiera a mirarte es una ¡Zorra!**

 **-¡Awwwwwww! Me encanta cuando te pones celosa amor demuestra lo mucho que me amas**

 **-Claro que te quiero idiota, además si de celos hablamos, tú eres más impulsiva que yo**

 **-Eso no es cierto, soy una persona madura, responsable y sobre todo centrada.**

 **-¿Asami?**

 **-Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ´**

 **-¡Oh! lo siento Korra estaba platicando con Mako, me esta invitando al museo ya sabes que el es un chico tan listo.**

 **-¡Mako! Dile a ese imbecil que mañana lo moleré a golpes**

 **-Jajaja decías algo de responsable y madura jajaja**

 **-¡Mou! Es que nadie pero nadie se mete con mi chica.**

 **-Korra por favor ya duérmete cierra tus ojos y deja de decir tantas estupideces.**

 **-Pero te extraño Sami. u.u**

 **-Yo también pero ya mañana me vas a ver, no seas desesperada**

 **-Y me darás un beso**

 **-¿Tal vez? ¿Te sientes con suerte?**

 **-Me siento con suerte**

 **-Entonces ya duérmete, si no quieres que en vez de un beso recibas un puñetazo.**

 **-Sami no seas mala (caritas de puchero)**

 **-Ya amor duérmete en serio no quiero reprobar el examen.**

 **-Está bien nena pero mándame besos**

 **-Korraaaaaaa**

 **-Ándale, Sami uno chiquito si?**

 **-¡Smuack!**

 **-¡Aaaaaa! besos de mi princesa**

 **-¡Korra! ¡Por Raava, no exageres!**

 **-Claro que no exagero Asami eres mi princesa, mi amor sin ti no vale nada la vida solo estoy completa cuando veo tu hermosa sonrisa y me siento la persona más dichosa del mundo solo con estar a tu lado. Sami eres mi corazón.**

 **-¡Korra! Pero que hermoso pensamiento, amor hiciste que mis ojos se humedecieran.**

 **-Asami amor sabes qué otra cosa se humedeció**

 **-¡OK! acabas de matar todo el romanticismo,¡Tú estúpida pervertida!**

 **-Aaaaa! Iba a decir que el clima, parece que va llover está muy nublado y húmeda la madrugada.**

 **-Korra el sueño te está haciendo decir puras tonterías deja de andar de "checando el clima" por favor duerme y nada de andarle hablando a Kuvira o cualquier otra si no te castro me oyes bien ¡Te castro!**

 **-Si Asami te "oigo" fuerte y claro además soy mujer no puedes castrarme**

 **-Como si me importara, así que no me tientes Korra Wolf**

 **-ok, Sami?**

 **-¿Ahora qué?**

 **-De verdad estabas por el** **whatsapp con Mako?**

 **-Claro que no Korra por Raava el ha de estar más que dormido, y nosotras deberíamos imitarlo.**

 **-Ok tienes razón Sami ya me voy a dormir**

 **-Wow tan fácil**

 **-Bueno es que no quiero que repruebes tu examen ante todo estas tú**

 **-¡Rayos! Korra no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte**

 **-Jeje mañana lo harás amor ahora duerme y suerte en el examen te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo tonta**

Fue el último mensaje que la morena recibió de su novia, la pelicastaño se le quedo mirando a la pantalla de su celular y con una sonrisa se fue a dormir esperando que pasaran lo que restaba para que amaneciera y pudiera recibir esos besos prometidos de su bella novia.

Al día siguiente una agitada ojiazul llegaba corriendo a las puertas de una prestigiosa escuela, pero cuando sus pies llegaron a la entrada esta estaba completamente cerrada.

-¡Noooooooooo! rayos me quede dormida y ahora he perdido clases rayos mi tío me matara.-decía una desesperada morena

-No es el único.- Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de la castaña

-¡Oh! Sami pero ¿porque estás afuera? ¿no deberías estar el salón haciendo el examen?

-Por tu culpa korra me quede completamente dormida no desayune me vine corriendo y ahora estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer la prueba por llegar tarde y todo por tu culpa y tu maldito insomnio.- decía una muchacha pelinegra a punto de estallar por la ira

-Cálmate, Sami mi amor

-Nada de amor más te vale que estés preparada porque vas sufrir, por tu estúpido insomnio tal vez me vaya a extraordinario.

-Asami puedo explicarlo decía una morena temblando de miedo ya que su novia estaba hecha una furia

\- A ver te concedo unas últimas palabras

-Ok mira, ayer mira un perro-oso polar dijo la morena mientras señala algo a la espalda de Asami

-Cuando la pelinegra volteo la castaña salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-No huyas Korra gritaba una pelinegra mientras perseguía a una morena por las calles de Cd república

-¡Rayos!.- pensaba una morena mientras corría con una hermosa chica detrás de ella

\- ¡Maldición! Su tío la va a reprobar, su papa la va a matar por reprobar esa materia y su novia tal vez no le de sexo por un mes y todo por una estúpida… **Conversacion por whatsapp**

… **..**

 **Hola muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior de este fic, jeje me divertí mucho haciendo este one-shot espero que les saque una pequeña sonrisa y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Ya saben cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida ya que no soy muy buena en esto jeje**

 **Muchas gracias a :**

 **Dlam, NioFujuyima32,Gunter, Obini y a The Pointless Deity en verdad muy agradecida por sus hermoso comentarios y esperando que este one-shot se de su agrado jeje gracias en verdad por leer n.n**


End file.
